NYC Nunca es demasiado tarde
by dark warrior 1000
Summary: Ella siempre fue invisible para quienes la rodeaban, incluso para él. Pero cuando la vida lo golpeó sin piedad Bella le dió la fuerza que necesitaba para sobreponerse y conquistó su corazón.


**"New Year Contest" por Diario Twilight**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Titulo**: NYC- Nunca es demasiado tarde

**Penname**: Dark warrior1000- Betzacosta

**Summary**: Ella siempre fue invisible para quienes la rodeaban, incluso para él. Pero cuando la vida lo golpeó sin piedad Bella le dió la fuerza que necesitaba para sobreponerse y conquistó su corazón.

**Numero de Palabras**: 3251

* * *

><p><strong>Nunca es demasiado tarde<strong>

Su padre había acertado en su predicción, era demasiado emocional para la profesión que había elegido. Edward Masen lo supo a ciencia cierta cuando perdió su primer paciente, ocho años atrás cuando era un simple residente pero se negó a reconocerlo, pensó que solo lo había afectado porque era el primero, porque carecía de experiencia y se convenció que la próxima vez sería diferente. Tendría más fuerza o se volvería tan insensible como los médicos más experimentados, sus profesores en la universidad. Pero no fue así y esa noche volvió a sentirlo con mucha más fuerza.

Cinco años como médico de urgencias deberían haberlo endurecido, pero no había sucedido. Cada pérdida, cada familia destrozada a causa de la muerte dejaba cicatrices su alma. No lograba ver el lado lleno del vaso, la cantidad de pacientes que se habían recuperado, las lágrimas de alegría cuando les daba de alta, no, cuando la vorágine del día finalizaba y se tendía en su cama a descansar, en su mente solo había espacio para aquellos que no había podido salvar… la mirada desasosegada de sus familiares y amigos cuando lo comprendían, la angustia y el dolor que estallaba en la sala de espera cuando se los comunicaba. Y se preguntaba si tendría que haber hecho algo en forma diferente, si había pasado algo por alto, si otro médico lo habría logrado o si simplemente no existía ninguna chance para cambiar la historia y luchaban en vano.

Toda su vida había soñado con ser médico, en sus fantasías infantiles no existía la muerte y el dolor, el fracaso y la derrota pero esta noche de julio había perdido la batalla y lo había hecho de la peor manera posible. Su amiga Victoria había dejado a su hija en sus manos y él no había podido salvarla. Su peor pesadilla convertida en realidad.

La pequeña Kate había llegado dos horas atrás al hospital, con un paro cardiorrespiratorio por sumersión. ¡Mierda, él les había advertido a James y a Victoria sobre la maldita pileta y su falta de cerco cientos de veces! El equipo pediátrico de urgencias trabajaba furiosamente cuando él llegó corriendo al quirófano, alertado por un mensaje en su viper, pero había sido demasiado tarde. Por más que maniobró sobre la niña durante más de una hora no pudo traerla de regreso.

La adrenalina corría aún por sus venas cuando entró en la sala de médicos. Golpeó con su puño la pared mientras la realidad lo aplastaba como un yunque…

Hacía demasiado calor… gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente. Abrumado se sentó en uno de los sillones, cerró los ojos y pensó en la pequeña de cinco años correteando en las reuniones, siempre dispuesta a saltarse todas las normas posibles, metiéndose en problemas, manipulándolos con sus mohines para obtener lo que quería y su pecho se contrajo de dolor reconociendo que desde esa maldita noche todo eso se había perdido. ¿Podrían sus padres llegar a recuperarse de la pérdida alguna vez? ¿Podría él olvidarlo y seguir ejerciendo como si nada hubiese pasado?

Su cabeza latía con fuerza, un dolor agudo le traspaso de lado a lado sus sienes y una agradable sensación de abandono lo fue invadiendo.

.

.

.

Isabella Swan resultaba prácticamente invisible a los ojos de casi todo el mundo, inclusive para los que se suponía eran sus amigos.

A lo largo de los años había convertido el pasar desapercibida en un arte, bailoteaba en la periferia y se mimetizaba con el entorno. No se estaba ocultando adrede, no, simplemente nadie se interesaba lo suficiente como para hacer el esfuerzo de descubrir a la mujer en que se había convertido. Y eso le dolía, porque realmente anhelaba que alguien lo intentara.

Su niñez no había sido sencilla. Su madre, había quedado embarazada siendo prácticamente una niña, abandonada por su pareja, había seguido adelante con su embarazo a pesar de no contar con el apoyo de su familia.

Con el pasar de los años Reene había acumulado grandes dosis de resentimiento en su interior y su hija resultaba el chivo expiatorio perfecto para canalizar esas frustraciones. Isabella había aprendido a estar atenta a sus estados de ánimo para anticipar sus intensiones y poder protegerse a tiempo.

Cuando creció lo suficiente como para ir a la escuela, estigmatizada por su condición de hija de madre soltera, comprendió que las cosas no eran muy diferentes fuera que dentro de su casa.

Se había convertido en enfermera casi sin darse cuenta, había terminado la preparatoria cuando su madre enfermó. Aprendió a cuidarla y atenderla porque les era imposible solventar el gasto de contratar a una persona. Su vecina, la señora Graidy se había apiadado de ella y le había enseñado mucho, al fin y al cabo se había jubilado como enfermera en jefe de un hospital privado Boston. Aprendió a estar atenta a cualquier signo, a inyectarle los calmantes, a poner una vía cuando las cosas empeoraron y cuando finalmente murió, la titulación era el camino más lógico a seguir si quería sobrevivir.

No le temía al trabajo duro, no tenía compromisos que le impidieran aceptar las tareas u horarios que el resto de los mortales solía rechazar de plano.

Terminaba el año y para ella era solo una noche más. Tenía un paciente a quien cuidar, uno que la había ignorado cuando su vida era otra, sin embargo, ahora dependía de ella como nadie más y aunque sonara patético a ella la emocionaba verlo, cuidarlo, protegerlo y atenderlo como sabía que nadie más lo hacía. Quizás así su vida tendría un poco más de sentido. Apuró el paso para llegar a tiempo.

.

.

.

Había soñado toda la tarde con ella, adormilado seguramente por alguno de los medicamentos que le aplicaban cuando se encontraba demasiado inquieto. Ella no se los aplicaba jamás, sin importar lo molesto o inquietante que pudiera resultar. No, ella le sonreía, lo tomaba de la mano y le hablaba, bastaba la cadencia de su voz y ese simple contacto para serenarlo.

En su mundo onírico él no estaba confinado en su habitación a su cuidado, no, él era un hombre libre y ella era su mujer. Como si nada hubiera sucedido… como antes de… _Se estaba engañando_. Antes, cuando era un hombre normal, con una carrera como médico por delante, la había ignorado, no había sabido mirar. Ella caminaba por los pasillos y hacia su trabajo en forma silenciosa, nunca escuchó a nadie hablar de ella, bueno o malo. Era como si no estuviera allí, como si formara parte de la decoración, una especie autómata que se movía y apoyaba a los doctores y después volvía a desaparecer. Y él había sido tan idiota como para hacer lo mismo, ignorarla, evitarla, no darle importancia. Para Edward era mucho más sencillo meterse debajo de las faldas de mujeres más arrolladoras, que sabían flirtear y divertirse si compromiso alguno que esforzarse para conocerla.

Y aunque nunca la había tomado en cuenta, ella sí lo había hecho. Cuando necesito un apoyo que nadie sabía darle, la noche que sus padres murieron, estuvo allí, como lo estaba en ese momento.

Estaba de guardia en el hospital cuando recibió la llamada informándole que habían sufrido un accidente cuando regresaban de la casa de unos amigos… un conductor ebrio que había maniobrado imprudentemente los había sacado del camino, provocando el vuelco que les había costado la vida.

Invadido por el desasosiego se había escondido en uno de los consultorios. Isabella había entrado en la habitación, se había sentado en la camilla a su lado, abrazándolo en silencio al tiempo que lo obligaba a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Envuelto en sus brazos, tan menudos y tan inmensos al mismo tiempo se permitió llorar por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera recordaba haberle agradecido el apoyo, cuando retornó a su trabajo siguió con su rutina habitual. Ella había estado ahí, en la periferia de su visión pero él no había hecho ningún esfuerzo para acercarse.

Esa fatídica noche, el estrés se había cobrado su precio y lo había obligado a licenciarse. El director del hospital se había hecho cargo de su caso y había dispuesto el tratamiento y atención domiciliaria, asignando a dos enfermeras para cuidarlo. Cuando una de ellas renunció, Isabella tomó su lugar.

Cada día que pasaba ella se tornaba más y más importante. La deseaba y era un bastardo sin conciencia por hacerlo.

Anhelaba desnudarla despacio y tumbarse a su lado. Besar su cuello y su clavícula acariciando sus pechos hasta sentir el endurecimiento de sus pezones. Deslizar su mano por su vientre y acariciarla… Aún mejor, arrastrarse hasta quedar entre sus piernas y besar su entrada, estimularla con su lengua hasta que llegara al clímax… penetrarla y derramarse en ella. Sus pensamientos eran cada vez más vívidos, seguramente habría humedecido su ropa interior producto de su excitación. Pero con Isabella había algo más... algo que era diferente... un anhelo que nunca había sentido con anterioridad.

Escuchó repicar las campanas de la Iglesia de Saint Paul, no logró concentrarse en el número de repiques… ocho, nueve, diez… ¡Diablos! Ojala fueran diez, eso significaría que llegaría pronto…

.

.

.

Las calles estaban llenas de gente que se trasladaba para celebrar con sus amigos o familiares la llegada del nuevo año.

Isabella recibiría el año justo al lado de la persona con quien deseaba hacerlo. Edward jamás lo había advertido pero ella estaba completamente enamorada de él, un amor que mantenía cerrado bajo llave porque él nunca la correspondería…

Le dolía verlo así, una sombra de lo que había sido, pero confiaba que en algún momento reaccionaría. La vida le había enseñado que después de caer no había otra cosa que hacer más que levantarse…

El director del hospital les había explicado que Edward había sufrido una especie de ataque de estrés, prácticamente un ACV. Al ser incapaz de procesar lo sucedido se mantenía permanentemente al borde de un ataque de pánico. A pesar de la gravedad de lo que había ocurrido había tenido muchísima suerte, no había sufrido mayores daños físicos.

La desconexión, la inquietud, cierta pérdida en sus habilidades motrices y hasta la pérdida del habla eran temas menores comparados con lo que podría haberle ocurrido… Probablemente jamás lo abandonarian del todo pero no le impedirían vivir una vida medianamente normal.

Bella ansiaba darle fuerzas para que intentara, pero no podía obligarlo… esa era su elección.

Como cada noche abrió la puerta de su casa y mientras transitaba el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación pidió al cielo que la iluminara para poder ayudarlo.

.

.

.

La puerta se abrió despacio. Lo primero que percibió fue su perfume, había llegado.

-Buenas noches, Irina- saludó acercándose

-Mmmmm, Bella, me quedé dormida- le respondió con voz ronca al tiempo que se desperezaba con un leve quejido y encendía la luz de noche que estaba instalada en una mesita a su lado -. ¿Qué hora es?

-Son casi las diez, perderás el tren si no te apuras - le dijo en un susurro.

-Niña, ya he perdido el tren hace años- bromeó la mujer.

-¿Cómo está hoy?- le preguntó mientras se sacaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en un perchero cerca de la ventana.

-Ha estado inquieto toda la tarde. Le apliqué una buena dosis de calmantes de manera que debería dejarte en paz por unas cuantas horas.

-No seas mala, Irina- le reprochó.

-Ya llegarás a mi edad y te hartarás de lidiar con ellos - le replicó con dureza –. Si despierta pronto trata de que coma algo, no ha probado bocado desde el mediodía- Le indicó tomando sus cosas. Abrazándola le dijo -: Feliz año nuevo, niña.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo y le respondió buen año para ti también.

A pesar de los meses que habían transcurrido todavía le resultaba extraño estar presente y que lo ignoraran como si fuera un mueble. Ella no lo hacía.

Le resultaba difícil concentrarse, por no decir prácticamente imposible. Cuando lo intentaba su mente se perdía, se aislaba. Las palabras dejaban de tener sentido y los recuerdos ganaban todo el espacio. Pronto esa presión se convertía en un dolor físico que lo dejaba jadeando. Notó como se hundía el colchón. Ella se había sentado a su lado y tomado una de sus manos.

-¿Te gustaría levantarte un rato? - le preguntó. La medicina que lo había mantenido sosegado por horas había perdido ligeramente su efecto por lo que asintió en silencio -. ¡Vamos entonces!- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Se incorporó y apoyó sus pies en el suelo, para acostumbrarse al cambio de posición. Lo sentía frío a pesar que la casa estaba bastante calefaccionada -. ¿Quieres darte una ducha?- Su voz suave lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Volvió a asentir. Le daba un poco de miedo hablar. Temía no poder ensamblar las palabras. Asiéndolo de la mano lo acompañó al baño. Alistó el agua y le dejó a mano un par de toallas -. ¿Necesitas que te ayude?- Negó sin emitir sonido alguno -. Entonces te prepararé la cena. - Asintió y ella salió entornando la puerta.

Dejó que el agua corriera sobre su cuerpo, su mente ya no estaba allí. Se peguntó cómo estarían viviendo esa noche James y Victoria. Le costaba aceptar que había permitido que las circunstancias lo hundieran, pero esa era la cruel realidad. Se había dejado doblegar por el pesar. Como médico sabía que en muchos sentidos no había vuelta atrás. El hombre que había sido ya no volvería. Su mente no podría recuperarse al ciento por ciento, estaba dañada sin remedio.

Cerró sus ojos y recordó lo que le había dicho Isabella unas semanas atrás... _La mujer que lo cuidaba por la tarde no quería dejarla sola con él debido al estado de inquietud en que se encontraba. Temía que la lastimara en un arranque. Después de convencerla para que se marchara Isabella lo había abrazado y lo había acunado un buen rato mientras le susurraba "Sé que tienes miedo, que todo es más difícil ahora pero sigues siendo la misma persona que eras, tienes que tratar de hacer el intento… sé que puedes hacerlo…" _

Él sabía que ella tenía razón, que tal vez no pudiera mejorar totalmente o trabajar como médico otra vez pero no estaba muerto… si tan solo ella pudiera estar a su lado… si pudiera amarlo a pesar de sus circunstancias…

Regresó al presente, cerró el agua y se envolvió en la toalla. Isabella había cambiado sus sábanas y había apoyado uno de sus pijamas sobre el cobertor. Lo ignoró y dirigiéndose a su placard eligió un pantalón y una camisa.

Era la noche de año viejo, en poco tiempo sonarían las doce. Un nuevo año empezaría y él quería intentarlo.

La encontró sentada en una pequeña mesa con dos platos y unas copas de plástico con lo que parecía ser agua. Ella le sonrió ampliamente y se levantó para ayudarlo a sentarse pero él no lo permitió, con su propia velocidad caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó en el puesto a su lado. Ella tomó asiento y comenzaron a comer en silencio, su comida estaba perfectamente cortada, imaginaba que ella misma lo había hecho, ya que le era imposible utilizar un cuchillo desentemente. Esa era otra cosa que le agradaba de Bella, no le molestaba que no actuara normal o que todo estuviera envuelto en silencio, más bien se encontraba relajada.

Escuchó estallar fuegos artificiales y supo que el año viejo se había ido. Bella dejó sus cubiertos acomodados perfectamente a los lados de su plato y levantó la copa de plástico hacia él.

-Feliz año nuevo, Edward.

Él le sonrió, tragó grueso y con movimientos torpes levantó la copa también y la miró fijamente. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y a pesar del miedo que amenazaba con inmovilizarlo se obligó a separar sus labios.

-Feliz año, Bella - dijo y observó como sus ojos brillaban y una gran sonrisa iluminaba su cara. Verla sonreír hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza… la quería y lucharía por tener un futuro juntos…

_Lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas…_, se prometió mientras daba un sorbo a la copa de agua.

xoxoxoxoxo

¿Les gustó?


End file.
